The following U.S. Patents relate to the dispensing of both singular pasty products from a delivery container or the delivery of such pasty products in a two or multi-product from a delivery container. However, none of the cited patents disclose or even suggest the novel concept of the present invention which is combining a delivery device that can deliver toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss from one convenient delivery package:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,220 issued to L. L. Marrafino, et al. on 24 Nov. 1959, entitled Striping Dispenser and discloses a striping device for placing strips on tooth paste as it is being squeezed out of the container. There is no showing of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,428 issued to John Gallo on 02 Jun. 1964, entitled Dispensing Device and discloses a dispensing device having its primary object providing a nozzle for dispensing multi-colored pastelike substances in predetermined arrangements or designs. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,804 issued to H. Raaf, et al. on 23 Jul. 1973, entitled DEVICE FOR SIMULTANEOUSLY DISPENSING DIFFERENT MATERIALS FROM A CONTAINER and discloses a device for simultaneously dispensing different materials from the same container. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,871 issued to Josef Eckert on 27 Mar. 1984, entitled DISPENSER and discloses a dispenser for pasty substances with two metering pistons arranged coaxially. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,115 issued to M. F. Ball on 14 Feb. 1989, entitled PUMP CHAMBER DISPENSER and discloses a pump chamber for striping its contents. There is no showing or suggesting of a multi- product dispensing device for tooth paste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,926 issued on 18 Apr. 1989, entitled DISPENSER OF PASTE-LIKE PRODUCTS, IN PARTICULAR TOOTHPASTE and discloses a single generic toothpaste product dispenser. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat No. 4,846,372 issued to A. von Schuckmann on 11 Jul. 1989, entitled DISPENSER FOR PASTE COMPOSITIONS and discloses a multi-component toothpaste pump dispenser that utilizes delivery tube extending below the reservoir striping paste and into the reservoir of main paste. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for tooth paste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat No. 4,927,059 issued to Fiedler et al. on 22 May 1990, entitled DEVICE FOR DISPENSING A MULTI-COMPONENT FLOWABLE SUBSTANCE and discloses a device for dispensing a striped mixture of paste-like flowable substance, such as toothpaste, which includes a lower container in which one of the components is retained. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,646 issued to R. Andris on 25 Dec. 1990, entitled PASTE DISPENSER and discloses a paste dispenser including a pump for dispensing metered amounts of pasty substances, such as toothpaste or the like, from bottle-like or can-like containers which have a bellows made of an elastic material. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,981 issued to H. Magister on 02 Jul. 1991, entitled DISPENSER CARTRIDGE FOR TWO COMPONENT SYSTEM and discloses a cartridge containing two components of a two component system wherein the two components have substantially balanced degrees of compressibility and in a predetermined ratio. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,963 issued to Pettengill, et al. on 13 Aug. 1991 entitled DEVICE FOR DISPENSING TWO DIFFERENT MATERIALS FROM CONTAINER AT SAME TIME and discloses a container for the co-extrusion at least two flowable materials, each having an outlet passage for said materials and being extruded at the same time. There is no showing or suggestion of a multi-product dispensing device for toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss.
While all of the above cited Patents are in the field of dispensing toothpaste and some disclose devices that store and dispense multiple materials, none of them discloses or even suggests the novel dispensing device of the present invention, wherein a user has a single container that supplies him with toothpaste for brushing his teeth with a toothbrush that may be stored in the dispenser container of the present invention, then by self selection he can spray mouthwash into his mouth from said same dispensing container and when he has brushed and cleaned his breath with mouthwash he is able to pull a string of dental floss from said same dispensing container and cut it off at the desired length with the cutting knife provided on said dispensing container.